The Fox River Eight
You may be looking for this counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". The Fox River Eight was the name the media gave to the eight convicts that notoriously broke out of the Fox River State Penitentiary. These eight fugitives had been chased the moment they got over the prison walls. These eight men around which the show revolves. History 2005 in Fox River The events began when Lincoln Burrows was sentenced to be executed and held at Fox River. Michael Scofield, Lincoln's brother, believing him innocent, conceived of a plan to break his brother out. The plan started with Scofield robbing a bank and getting himself placed at Fox River. Ten inmates were eventually brought into this plan and attempted escape. Two of the ten did not succeed in the escape. Charles Westmoreland died of a wound the night of the escape. Manche Sanchez was caught. Out of the eight that did escape beyond the prison walls, Haywire, Tweener and T-Bag wound up alone. The other five made it to an airfield where the plan was for them to catch a plane that had been arranged by Abruzzi. They missed the plane that was supposed to take them away and had to run. The escapees ultimately went their own ways (except for the brothers Michael and Lincoln). They would gather again to search for Westmoreland's money stash. FBI Agent Alexander Mahone killed Tweener and Haywire. C-Note was put in the witness protection program for protection against Mahone. Michael and T-Bag got incarcerated in a prison in Panama, Sona. Michael later escapes and Fernando is put into Sona. At this time, Lincoln was cleared of all charges and lived in Panama. Three days after Michael escaped Sona, T-Bag and Sucre escape as well. The three escapees continued to elude authorities. In the end, Michael and Sucre are exonerated after Scylla was handed over to the government, and T-Bag is returned to prison at Fox River. Michael, Lincoln, Sucre and C-Note the only living members of the Fox River Eight. However T-Bag was made it out of Fox River, but was sent back by Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. Aftermath Only Benjamin Franklin, Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows and Fernando Sucre were exonerated and were not incarcerated or killed by the end of the season 4. Haywire committed suicide. David Apolskis was murdered by Alexander Mahone. Abruzzi was gunned down by SWAT. T-Bag was sent back to Fox River. T-Bag escaped from Fox River again in 2011 but was recaptured. He was released in 2017, only to sent back a few days later. Members Attempted Escapees Appearances Prison Break universe Breakout Kings *The Bag Man (T-Bag appeared and they were mentioned) Trivia *The only members who are not brought to prison or are dead are Benjamin Franklin, Fernando Sucre, Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. **Fernando Sucre was taken captive in season 4, but was later set free. **Lincoln Burrows and C-Note are the only ones who were set free in season 2. *Half of the Fox River Eight were dead by the end of the series: John Abruzzi, David Apolskis, and Charles Patoshik. *John Abruzzi and Charles Patoshik are the only ones who didn't look for Charles Westmoreland's $5 million. *In order who was first captured except C-Note, because he was set free (from season 2): **John Abruzzi was killed in the 4 episode of season 2. **David Apolskis was killed 3 episodes later. **Charles Patoshik was killed 9 episodes later. *Michael and Tweener were later in prison after Haywire, C-Note, Sucre, Lincoln, T-Bag and John Abruzzi. *Charles Patoshik and John Abruzzi were the only two members of the Fox River Eight to not be arrested following the escape. Michael, Tweener, T-Bag, C-Note, Lincoln, and Sucre were all arrested at some point. *Fernando Sucre went the longest out of any of the Fox River Eight members without being apprehended by police. His first time being arrested following the escape was in the Season 3 episode The Art of the Deal. **Sucre was stopped by police officers a few times in Season 2, but wasn't arrested. *Theodore Bagwell is the only member of the Fox River Eight to be sent back to Fox River as he was denied an exoneration in the series finale. *Theodore Bagwell and Fernando Sucre were the only Fox River 8 escapees who were never captured by Alexander Mahone. Michael and Lincoln were temporarily recaptured, but escaped. *3 of the Fox River 8 escapees were leaders of prison gangs in Fox River: Theodore Bagwell, Benjamin Franklin, and John Abruzzi. pl:Ósemka z Fox River Category:Fox River escapees Category:Fox River Eight Category:Groups category:organizations Category:Fox 8